crusadersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Challenge 2 - City of Turmoil
Challenge 2 - City of Turmoil Note: Challenge 2 Bosses does not have Berserk Timers. However, there is a Timer at the top that will fill up as you progress through Challenge 2. If that bar fills up (or 8 minutes 22 seconds in the stage), the Hidden Boss in Challenge 2 will spawn. Unless you want to fight him early...I heavily do not recommend you spend longer than 8 minutes in Challenge 2. Initial Waves The initial waves of Challenge 2 are significantly harder than Challenge 1. There are much more enemies in Challenge 2 wave, and a lot more burst potential. You want to really be careful about using squishy backline units, as they can easily get killed immediately. Even tanks can get destroyed by this wave at low investments. If you find your tank having trouble surviving, you may consider using HP sigils or Inheritance to get the HP up high enough. This burst potential only exists in wave 1, in wave 2 you really shouldn’t be that worried if your defenses are active from wave 1. Be ready to cancel the Perignon’s healing in the back with goddess. Boss 1 - Bouillabaisse Boss Stats: Bouillabaisse, compared to the wave that preceded him, is not terribly difficult. Soldiers of Light - Bouillabaisse summons 1-2 guys to fight for him. These mobs are weak and pose little threat. Harp of Light - Bouillabaisse deals moderate magic damage to the backline of your team. Bouillabaisse has essentially 2 abilities, one being summoning other mobs, the other being a backline sniping attack. Harp of Light does respectable damage, and his summoned allies can chunk a good part of your health if you aren’t careful. However, he’s not that dangerous. Most decent tanks can tank him relatively easily, and just don’t take too long to kill him. Most teams should be able to kill this boss with relative ease. Boss 2 - Dom Peringnon Boss Stats: Dom Peringnon is arguably one of the more annoying bosses to deal with. Curse of the Shadows - Dom Peringnon puts a debuff on your heroes. If this debuff is not removed within 5 seconds, Dom Peringnon will trigger Self Recovery. If this debuff is cleansed or is uneffective due debuff immunity, Self Recovery will not activate. Self Recovery - Dom Peringnon heals himself for 441,000 HP each tick for 5 seconds. This can be canceled upon Goddess use. Dom Peringnon isn’t too bad to fight. If you have some form of Debuff Immunity, you don’t have to worry about Goddess. If you lack Debuff Immunity, time your Goddess. Timing your Goddess still allows Dom Peringnon to heal at least 1 tick, however, while Debuff Immunity prevents all heal. Boss 3 - Matahari Boss Stats: Battle Cry! - Matahari buffs herself, doubling her stats and then deals massive neutral her next attack. This buff can be canceled, and if canceled, Matahari cancels the neutral damage attack. Matahari just simply dispel her buff. As soon as her SP bar fills up, dispel her. Then admire how pretty Matahari is. Boss 4 - Freed Hybrid Shadowdemon Boss Stats: Swing Attack - Shadowdemon goes in the air and then dives the ground, dealing high physical damage. Boiling Blood - Shadowdemon gets massive increased stats. This cannot be canceled and can stack. Land of Shadows - Shadowdemon stops attacking and heals 176400 HP per tick for 5 seconds. This can be canceled by Goddess. Shadowdemon’s Swing Attack is the most dangerous. Otherwise, whenever his SP bar fills, dispel him. Shadowdemon hits decently hard, most strategies previously discussed in Challenge 1 generally works for the most part. Category:Challenge Category:Boss Guide